Chibiroth
by Zodiac Sefirosu
Summary: Sephiroth is reluctant to go to his monthly checkup with Hojo, so Genesis and Angeal are forced to drag him there. Though, it seems he has a reason for being reluctant since Hojo is in an experimenting mood! Rated T just in case for minor language.


This was done for a contest over on DeviantArt whose theme was Sephy torture. I was having a bit of trouble thinking of an idea for it, but then ReplicaRiku'sGirl said something that gave me inspiration for this. None of these characters belong to me or else I would be turning them into chibis too.

* * *

><p>The red-haired man tugged with all his might, every one of his muscles straining to pull the arm he was gripping, mirroring the other, black-haired, man holding onto the opposite arm. Genesis stopped his attempt at moving the person who seemed to be unmovable and glared while panting at the silver-haired man that was fighting all attempts at budging from his spot. "By the Goddess, you're stubborn."<p>

"Tell me something I don't know." Sephiroth growled back in return while keeping his heels dug into the floor stubbornly. Today was his dreaded monthly checkup at the labs performed by Hojo and since he somehow had managed to turn the mighty general into a fluffy silver cat the last time he had his checkup, the commander of Shinra's army was even more loathe to go this time. Unfortunately for him, his friends Genesis and Angeal cared for his health more than his feelings and currently both of them were attempting to, and slowly succeeding in, drag him to the labs, much to the amusement of any passersby in the hallways of Shinra. "Let me go!" He demanded to his supposed 'friends' with a growl that emanated from deep inside his chest.

"Now, now, Seph." Angeal began in his usual calm tone. "We are in the middle of a war and the last thing we need is our top SOLDIER collapsing in battle due to lack of mako or Jenova cells. I know you don't like this, but it's for your own good."

"Nothing good ever happens after someone says those words!" The silver-haired man snarled, thrashing around as much as possible in their arms. He opened one of his hands and suddenly a bright orange glow began to grow inside his palm.

"Oh no you don't!" Genesis exclaimed, ripping the armlet his captive was wearing, which contained his materia, off of his arm. "You will not be setting us on fire anytime soon." He said, tossing the armlet away from them, not caring where it landed as long as it was no where near the general who seemed desperate to try anything to escape at this point. Luckily he did not have Masamune with him at the time since the redhead had bribed Zack earlier in the day to take it and hide it somewhere where the general wouldn't think of looking for it. Considering the puppy came back from his errand covered in mud, he suspected that he might have tossed it somewhere in the nearby swamp. He honestly did not care where it had ended up, just as long as it was out of the silver-haired man's hands at the moment. The crimson-clad man shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand. He tightened his grip on the arm, knowing he'll need it. "Okay 'Geal, at the count of three. One... two... three!" He strained against Sephiroth's resistance at the same time Angeal did, managing to drag him about a foot before they had to take a breather again. "Ugh. This could take awhile." The redhead thought to himself as he glared into the acid green, cat-like eyes that glared back as though daring him to keep trying to move him. He took that unspoken dare.

* * *

><p>Two hours later than the time Sephiroth was originally meant to be at the lab, the duo finally managed to drag him through the double doors leading to the sterile environment.<p>

"It's about damn time you got here!" The black-haired scientist known as Hojo squawked at them. "I didn't think you were coming, so I put away your medication." He said while poking Sephiroth's chest every couple of words. He then turned his attention to the ones who brought him here. "Just put him over there while I get his doses of mako and Jenova cells." He ordered them as he gestured towards a table with leather straps for wrists and ankles that had been strengthened to specifically hold Sephiroth whenever he was not willing to take his medication.

They somehow managed to strip Sephiroth of his trenchcoat so he could actually receive his shots and tie the leather straps around his wrists and ankles while only getting a few wild, desperate punches and kicks in return each from the snarling, squirming general.

"Seph, just take a chill pill. There's nothing to worry about." Genesis said in what he hoped was a soothing tone as he lightly patted the silver-haired man's chest.

"What the hell do you mean there's nothing to worry about? This is Hojo we're talking about here!" The general roared at him before gathering saliva together in his mouth and spitting right at the redhead's face.

Genesis scowled at him as he wiped the spit off of his face with his sleeve. "Sheesh, remind me to never try to comfort you again." He grumbled as he sat down on another table, letting out a yelp almost immediately after. He jerked up from his seat and tilted his head back to look at his rear, finding a syringe, thankfully empty, stuck in his butt. He growled as he pulled it out and tossed it away. "Why in Shiva's name does Hojo disinfect this place but keep his tools absolutely everywhere? It's like he's just asking for someone to stab themselves on them." He stopped ranting for a moment as he tapped his chin. "Well, knowing him, he probably is."

Angeal merely shook his head at his friend's antics before turning his attention to Sephiroth who was staring at one of the specimens in one of the many mako tubes in the room. "You okay, Seph?"

"What if I end up like that creature in the tube over there because of Hojo?" He thought to himself aloud while continuing to stare at the tube. "They'll tie me down and experiment on me nonstop."

The black-haired man shook his friend's shoulder. "Snap out of it Seph. Nothing bad is going to happen to you under our watch. We're your friends and we'll make sure that twisted scientist doesn't hurt you." He sighed as a distracted nod followed his words, hoping he can keep his promise.

After a few more moments of waiting, said psychotic scientist had returned with a tray with a couple of syringes on it. After administrating the mako and Jenova cell shots in opposite arms, which made Sephiroth seem happily drugged out of his mind at the moment, he pulled another syringe from out of his pocket and hurriedly injected the purple liquid that was in it into the bloodstream of his patient.

Sephiroth snapped back to attention and glared at the entry wound of the newest syringe. "Hojo..." He growled loudly. "What the hell did you just put in me?"

"Oh... Just a little something that does... something." The scientist stammered, not wanting to tell him the truth of what the liquid he just gave him did. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him from behind and he turned his head to see Genesis glowering down at him. Before the leather-clad hand that reached out for him could grip him, he ran away from the ticked off redhead while cackling madly.

Angeal stepped up beside Genesis, who made to go after Hojo, and outstretched an arm in front of his chest, stopping him from chasing after the scientist. "Don't do it. He's not worth the trouble."

"B-but he hurt Seph!" The redhead protested. "We should be horribly maiming him right now! He's the reason why Seph is there on the table just waiting for something to happen!" He gestured his hand towards Sephiroth as he turned around for emphasis and froze as soon as he saw the general. "Oh. My. Goddess."

The silver-haired man blinked up at him in confusion as he found that he could slip his limbs out of the restraints. "What happened to me?" He looked between Genesis and Angeal, who had also turned around and was looking at him with the same amount of shock on his face as the other man. "And why do you two look so big now?" He asked while rubbing his own wrists.

Angeal could not believe his eyes. In all of his years spent in SOLDIER dealing with Genesis' pranks and the results of them, nothing this odd had ever happened before. Sephiroth, who used to be taller than both of them, now looked as though he could barely reach up to their waists in height. In addition to that, his whole body was out of proportion so his legs and arms were short and stubby and his head and eyes seemed too big for his body like a baby. Even his voice was a bit higher due to his smaller vocal chords, making him sound more like a child rather than the deep-voiced general he usually was.

After getting over the initial shock of seeing what happened to Sephiroth, Genesis let out a loud squeal and picked him up. "You are just the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" He gushed happily like a person who just saw an adorable child for the first time as he hugged him tightly, squishing him into his chest. "You're like a living chibi now!"

The black-haired man raised an eyebrow at the word his friend used as well as his actions. "Chibi? Genesis, have you been reading manga again?"

"Maaaybe." He replied teasingly, knowing that Angeal did not approve of his obsession with the books that began after he had found one series with the same title as his favorite poem. He finally noticed Sephiroth struggling in his arms while shouting words that were muffled by his trenchcoat. He relaxed his grip on the squirming SOLDIER and pulled him up to make eye contact with him. "What's wrong Chibiroth? Is Billy trapped in the well?" He asked jokingly.

Sephiroth, already ticked off due to his predicament and his friend's actions, only grew more angry upon hearing his new nickname. "I will murder you in your sleep!" He hissed as he continued wiggling in his arms. "I will personally rip out your heart and show it to the president himself! I will feed you to the rabid members of your fanclub!"

"Aw, Chibiroth, you don't really mean that, do you?" Genesis said with a tone of mock sadness while looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Genesis, we have known each other for years now and you know full-well that I mean every threat that I say!" The silver-haired man snarled up at the one holding him. "And stop calling me that!"

"Oh, nonsense." The redhead told him, waving one hand dismissively while holding him in the other. "I know you don't really mean it. Now come on." He said while leaving the room with him still securely being held captive in his hold despite his struggles to escape. "I know quite a few people who would just love to see a real-life chibi Sephy, you lovable little ball of murder."

Angeal sighed to himself as he watched the two of them leave, knowing all too well that he would not be able to change the redhead's mind about doing this. He shook his head and decided to follow him to see if he could persuade him to not ruin Sephiroth's reputation too much.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth rushed into his room and slammed the door shut with his whole body while panting. He managed to hold his breath back as he heard many footsteps approaching the room and let out a sigh of relief as they passed his room by. "They must have figured I didn't have my room card key on me." He muttered softly to himself. He let out another sigh as he went to go to the bathroom mirror to check out the damage anyone who saw him had done on his body in the several hours Genesis had spent parading him around the tower.<p>

The silver-haired man glared at what the fools had done to him from where he was standing on the counter so he could actually see himself in the mirror. Lazard had put a light blue bib with a picture of a chocobo on it around his neck, Scarlet had put makeup on him to make him look as though he was permanently blushing, Zack had attached a puppy tail and ears to him, and the Turks brought together a group effort to find and put various hair pins and ribbons in his silken mane.

He snarled to himself as he ripped the decorations off of himself and wiped the makeup off with a towel. After he restored some dignity to himself, he hopped off the counter and went out of the room. He buried himself under the silken sheets on his bed, not caring that he was swamped in them due to his decreased size. He tucked the blanket over his head as he tiredly grumbled, "I am never going back to Hojo's damn lab again."


End file.
